


Belts & Knives

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [12]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Knife Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: After a month of teasing, Bucky gets you right where he wants you.





	Belts & Knives

Bucky’s gaze darkened as soon as he laid eyes on you on the very first day you moved into the compound.

Not that you minded. You had heard things about the ruggedly handsome former master-assassin; things that would make anyone else recoil in horror. But you wanted to see just how far you could push him, after all, you were cut from the same cloth anyway.

Back and forth it went for weeks on end. You’d tease him in short, tight skirts, bending over at the waist in front of him. He’d eye you wildly, never uttering a word to you. Of course, you never wore underwear in close proximity to him. What was the point when he looked at you like that? Like if he ever got his hands on you, he’d devour you and make you thank him for it.

You had both been drinking at another one of Stark’s soirees. You and Bucky had been pinned to the walls on opposite sides of the room, looking each other up and down, all evening. Waiting. But then you excused yourself to go to the bathroom. Bucky noticed.

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you heard his footsteps close behind you. You just knew it was him, he didn’t have to speak. 

It didn’t take him long to catch up.

You turned to face him. He was wearing a wicked smirk.

His hands found your waist and pushed you hard against the wall. 

He loomed. Your breath hitched.

“How long did you think you could get away with teasing me like that?”

You tried, desperately, to form words but as his teeth dragged over your neck, nothing came out.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this,” he growled, before nipping away at the reddened skin, “I’m going to enjoy you.”

You seemed to drop further with every movement of his hands and his mouth. And then he flung you over his shoulder, the lights from the party growing further away.

When you arrived at Bucky’s darkened room, he threw you down on the bed, straddling you instantly. He hurriedly tugged at his belt, looking down at you. “You want this?”

“Yes please,” you said slowly.

Bucky grabbed your wrists with one hand and expertly looped his belt around them, securing you to the bed frame. He was completely unaware that you could easily break those binds; he barely knew anything about you or what you were capable of. “Don’t move,” he said quietly, slipping off the bed and out of his bedroom again.

An eternity seemed to pass as you lay there. You had never seen Bucky’s bedroom before, but it was exactly as you imagined it. Bare; just a bed, a nightstand, some drawers and a wardrobe. And then there was a rack, fixed to the plain white walls. A collection of knives and pistols on full display. It made your heart race and your thighs clench.

You were so fixated on those knives that you hadn’t heard Bucky return until he obstructed your view of them as he rifled through one of the drawers below them. He pulled out a long black scarf and turned towards you. Behind him, you could just make out the outline of an ice bucket from the party.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at you. “I’m going to have so much fun with you,” he said softly, almost soothingly. Then, he gently draped the fabric over your eyes until you could’t see a thing, tying it behind your head.

It was a glorious, dark calm.

Then you heard the sound of fabric being torn. The mattress dipped beneath his weight. He was on top of you with you on show just for him. He was warm as he set about engulfing you completely. Hands and lips roaming, claiming every inch of skin that they could reach. Your underwear getting in the way, of course.

But Bucky had plans for that.

You were convinced your skin was being flayed open, a deep well being cut through your stomach and chest, all the way up to your sternum. You couldn’t help but cry out. The fear coursed through you.

“Relax,” Bucky reassured, pressing a finger to your lips to hush you.

Your breath seemed to be punched from your lungs as you felt him wrench the knife through your bra.

And then the warmth of Bucky’s mouth returned. He groaned, blissfully, curling his tongue around one of your nipples, feeling it harden in his mouth, drawing his teeth over it.

You gasped as his left hand trailed the length of your body, dipping underneath your panties. The chill was almost unbearable.

“I’m surprised you wore these tonight,” Bucky said teasingly as he snapped the waistband against your skin. You could feel him moving lower, his weight shifting again, his breath on your stomach. “I don’t think you’ll be needing them. Hm? They’re already fucking ruined.”

Then that terrifying sensation was back, white hot and ice cold at the same time, tracking up your thighs, stinging. Agony. It was all in your head.

And then you were completely exposed. Totally at Bucky’s mercy.

You could feel him admiring his own handiwork as his weight lifted from you.

He gave a sadistic laugh and settled between your legs. “I haven’t even made you come yet and you’re already soaked,” he remarked, running his fingers over you, inspecting you.

It was instinctual. As soon as he began touching you, you opened your legs further for him. Presenting yourself. Begging him. Urging him to give you what you wanted all these weeks.

You whimpered in anticipation as his fingers lingered at your entrance, then trailed back upwards, skimming your clit. It was calculated; repeated and maddeningly slow.

Then the chill hit your core out of nowhere. You gasped, rolling your hips against the sensation. In long, languid strokes, Bucky’s tongue traced the same path as his fingers had done. You clenched your thighs around him, feeling his stubble brush against your skin as he ravenously sucked at your folds.

You were gone as soon as Bucky zeroed in on your clit. He had spent so long winding you this tight that you couldn’t help yourself. Your hips rolled so wildly against his mouth that it took every ounce of his strength to keep you pinned to the bed. You were convinced the entire compound might have heard you curse Bucky’s name.

Even then Bucky never stopped as you lay breathless beneath him. His fingers slipped inside you, curling lazily in on themselves as he looked up at you.

By now your writhing had displaced the scarf over your eyes. You could see your surroundings clearly now. The knife in the bucket, your torn dress on the floor and Bucky, his beard drenched in your arousal, between your thighs. “God, you’re good,” you sighed, looking back up at the ceiling.

Bucky grinned, reaching for the bucket of ice again and pulling out a cube. “We’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Just a quick update since I haven't actually updated any of my WIPs. I'm working a fair amount, so recently, I've been feeling pretty uninspired and am struggling to continue 'Bucky's Baby'. But, rest assured, I am trying to plod along with it; I've even got the next part planned out loosely, so don't worry. None of my fics have been abandoned. But just quit asking me when it's going to be updated, because honestly, I don't know. I understand you guys love my writing and I wholeheartedly appreciate it, but it's not a priority right now. I'm just writing what I can, when I can.
> 
> But, I've also recently started taking commissions on my work in order to help pay for the final semester of my masters degree since I'm getting no funding for it whatsoever and I need to somehow, make a pilot episode for a web series on almost a zero budget on top of my tuition. If you fancy commissioning a piece of work from me, please see my blog for more details: https://lancefuckrr.tumblr.com/post/163301831512/commissions
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read my work and sharing your feedback. I love you guys!


End file.
